


Elevator anxiety

by eternalsunshinee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, its gay, n cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsunshinee/pseuds/eternalsunshinee
Summary: 67. "Of all the people I could have gotten stuck in an elevator with, it had to be you .. "In which Kenma and Akaashi get stuck in an elevator together and Kenma may or may not have a crush on Akaashi.





	

Kenma was only mildly freaking out.

Okay , okay ; an understatement. Kenma never 'mildly' freaks out.

He can feel his heart ramming against his ribcage wildly, his bloodstream passing electricity. His breathing erratic, the sound accompanied by the beeping of Akaashi pressing the 'open doors' button repeatedly.  
Oh yeah, Akaashi was there, with Kenma. In an elevator, alone.

Wonderful, absolutely magnificent.

Akaashi seems to be oblivious to Kenma's freakout session, busy pressing every button on the wall. Making a ray of yellow lights that made Kenma feel even more uncomfortable.

Kenma closes his eyes , breathing harshly through his nose, shaky breath after shaky breath.  
Theres a strange silence then, the sound of buttons has ceased. Kenma feels a shiver raise the hair on his arms, the elevator is deadly quiet - metal encased silence.

"Kozume-san?"

oh.  
oh no.

" Are you okay ?"

No. no.  
this is a nightmare.  
this is one of Kenma's worst fears being manifested into reality.

He clenches his fist around the sleeves of his sweatshirt, the one that Kuroo has lent him. too big but so warm.  
He doesn't answer. words don't form in Kenma's mouth when Akaashi is present. it's mostly just panicked , high pitched sounds of terror.

Akaashi Keiji is beautiful. Brilliantly beautiful. But you know that. everyone knows that. Kenma knows that.  
Kenma also has a stupid, irrelevant and hysterical crush on said Akaashi keiji.

He hears Akaashi take a step towards him, and he instinctively takes a step back.

Akaashi and Kenma .. have a weird relationship.

Their friends, their best friends - love each other . In a mildly suspicious way. They hang out a lot, a lot a lot. Every Thursday and Monday and Tuesday and Wednesday , to be exact. Volleyball, video games, board games and movies. Keychains with eachothers names and wearing eachother's shirts.

Kenma and Akaashi .. they're like their plus one. They've always been the 'plus one'. 

Kenma doesn't like being a plus one, personally. He's his own person. But Kuroo is his best friend , practically family. So he follows him blindly.

Akaashi and Bokuto .. are , uh, quite the pair.  
Bokuto's friendly, very friendly . And loud. Kenma doesn't particularly like Bokuto.

But Akaashi is like .. A polar opposite. He's calm, he's collected. He studies hard and he's responsible. He holds an air of humble royalty. His beauty is regal, delicate.

Kenma envies Akaashi in a lot of things, his confidence, his way with people. How he handles stressful situations.  
But Kenma also wants to know Akaashi better. Hold his hand, hug him , Kiss hi-

"Kozume-san.. do you want me to call Kuroo-san?" Akaashi asks carefully, his hands out towards Kenma , a breath away from the fabric of his sweatshirt. Kenma looks at him, shocked out of his intrusive thoughts.

Akaashi is beautiful, Kenma remembers, and he can't help but forget the string of words swallowed by his tongue at the sight of him.  
Kenma feels Akaashi's words sink into his eardrums, process through his brain.

Does he want Kuroo to come and save him ? well, yes. He does. This situation is overloading every one of Kenma's systems. He wants out, now.  
But he can't bring himself to say it. A different mumble of words comes out. One he regrets in every syllable he speaks.

"Of all the people .." he starts, and fails. His voice breaks.

"Kozume-san?" Akaashi pushes, takes a step forwards, in turn making Kenma take a step back.

"Of all the people" he breaths. forms it . finishes the thought. "I could've gotten stuck in an elevator with.. it had to be you" 

And he feels as if he's drowning in the silence that follows.  
Akaashi's eyes are confused - hurt, even. Kenma sticks his own to the floor. Begging for the elevator to start moving again. it's cold , he's cold. he can't breath.

Akaashi coughs an awkward kind of cough, a cough holding a sob. Kenma winces, hides his hands in his pockets and grasps the fabric as tight as he can between his fingers.

"Do you .." he stops. Breaths.

"Do you dislike me , Kozume-san?"

And Kenma blinks up at him.  
No, not at all. he wants to say, quite the opposite, he wants to say. Why am I an idiot, he wants to say.

"Oh .. Not really" he says. Which is a Kenma thing to say.

"then what's the problem, Kenma ?" which is informal, and strange.

Kenma shrugs.

"You're pretty." he says - mostly a mumble, he feels heat spread on his face.

"oh." Akaashi says, rubbing the back of his neck.  
It's kinda quiet, and kinda awkward. But Kenma doesn't want to run away.

"I'm the pretty one?" Asks Akaashi, which doesn't really register in Kenma's head.

He shrugs, a silent yes.

Akaashi takes a step forwards, and Kenma doesn't step back.

"Yeah . You're not too bad yourself" Akaashi says.

Kenma huffs "That's a load of barnacles"

Akaashi smiles a soft, beautiful smile that makes Kenma's cheeks all hot and his knees all wobbly. He's down to his last life.

"It's true" Akaashi says. "Sometimes I get jealous of Kuroo-san, because he's probably seen you smile. "

He takes another step forwards, bursting Kenma's personal bubble. And Kenma lets him, though he feels excitement tingle at his fingertips.

"I don't smile" Kenma says. and smiles.

Akaashi chuckles , and traces a shy hand on Kenma's elbow, of the hand in his pocket.  
Kenma glances up shyly , and slowly takes his hand out, suddenly cold.

Kenma forgets that they're stuck in an elevator for a bit when Akaashi places his hand on Kenma's, fingers shyly touching each other like 6th graders at the school dance.

But life never fails to remind you that you are , indeed , stuck in an elevator.

The doors suddenly slam open, a very messy looking pair that Kenma identifies as Kuroo and Bokuto pop their heads inside.

"Kenma ! Akaashi ! We've come to the resc - what are you two doing?"

Kenma coughs and stuffs his hands in his pockets again.  
Akaashi coughs too.

Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as yachaan ~


End file.
